Soon to Have a Title, But Not Now...
by Kamui and Lain
Summary: Seishirou and Subaru competing in the SADDRCC? Chapter 2 is up! ^^
1. Chapter 1

Soon to Have a Title, But Not Right Now, Because We Are Insane  
  
"You're so much more serious than I am. I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving!" Subaru grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. Arashi sweatdropped.  
  
Kamui takes a bite of cinnamon roll. "Now what? Uh…. On with the story!"  
  
(Did we mention that this is in black and white?)  
  
The scene:  
  
Subaru walks the streets of Tokyo dejectedly, cheesy 30's music playing in the background, hands in pockets. Rain is drizzling out of the clouds, and he's wearing one of those weird detective hats. Slowly, his thoughts turn to… *dun dun dun* Seishirou!  
  
"I wonder how Seishirou is doing…"  
  
"Oh, hello Subaru," Seishirou said as he passed him, lugging a rather heavy vacuum behind him.  
  
"Hello Sei-…" Subaru stopped and looked back at him. "Why the bloody hell are you carrying that thing around?"  
  
"Why do you have a British accent?"  
  
"Sorry, too much Monty Python…." *ahem*  
  
Kamui: *throws a half-eaten cinnamon roll at Subaru* "Get back to work and read your lines!"  
  
Subaru growls and picks frosting out of his hair.  
  
"So, why are you carrying that around?"  
  
"I was walking along and I had thins sudden urge to sell vacuums door to door. *sparkles* Well… I'm almost done with this street, would you like to go have coffee?"  
  
"Sure, but I shouldn't take too long, I have to look for a place to stay …"  
  
"You can stay at my apartment!" ^_^  
  
*sweatdrop* "I guess, I could…"  
  
"Of course, due to the sick minds of the authors I only have one bed…"  
  
*slight blush* "I'm sure that's all right, as long as you don't try to kill me."  
  
"Oh no, I gave up all that Sakurazukamori nonsense up, now I sell vacuum cleaners!"  
  
"Right… that's… um… disturbing. Even more so than you killing people for a living."  
  
Subaru and Seishirou walked across the street to Starbucks. Kamui: "Yeah, in Tokyo, you heard me!" Five minutes later all three (Seishirou, Subaru, and the vacuum cleaner) were settled down with their own coffee. Lain: "Yes, the vacuum cleaner has coffee, too."  
  
Kamui: Omoshiroi desu ne…"  
  
* "Drama" flashes across the screen*  
  
"What the…?"  
  
"I get the feeling someone's watching us…"  
  
"Someone is watching us. Two someones. The insane fic authors."  
  
Lain: "When do they screw like bunnies!?"  
  
Kamui: "Not in this scene…"  
  
Lain: "Damn!"  
  
Kamui: *sweatdrop*  
  
Lain: "Hold on… you said 'not in the scene'!?!? XD Mwahahaha"  
  
Kamui: *sweatdrops even more*  
  
Subaru has been listening to this conversation and sweatdrops.  
  
"Ooh, that would be fun, ne Subaru-kun? ^_^"  
  
*Suabaru faints*  
  
*Seishirou shrugs* "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He decided, picking him up and dragging him to his apartment.  
  
  
  
Back at Seishirou's apartment…  
  
Oh, by the way, this scene is in color!  
  
Seishirou takes a sip of Jones Soda and peers over at Subaru. "Wow, he sure sleeps a lot…"  
  
"nng…"  
  
"Oh, good, he's finally waking up. ^^ Ohayou, Subaru-kun."  
  
"Where… am I? And why am I naked…?"  
  
"You fainted and knocked over the table, spilling coffee all over yourself. So I had to… clean you up. ^^"  
  
Lain: "With his tongue!" ^^  
  
Kamui: *whack* BAKA!! -_-;;  
  
"Oh… thanks, I think…" *blushes*  
  
"I made breakfast while you were asleep. I figured you would be hungry, since you were asleep for a day… clothing optional, Subaru-kun."  
  
Subaru blushed bright red and huddled under the covers.  
  
"Since I have all my cloths dry cleaned, I took yours in with mine yesterday afternoon. So… you could wear one of my shirts!" ^_^  
  
"All right."  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…Could I maybe have some privacy?"  
  
"Oh, okay." Seishirou reluctantly stepped out of the room. And shut the door behind him.  
  
Lain: "Seishirou's ecchi!! Wai!" ^_^  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Subaru shuffled into the kitchen, clad in a dress shirt and boxers.  
  
"Seishirou grinned and said, "We should go to the Shounen Ai Dance Dance Revolution Couple Competition they're having at the arcade!"  
  
"Right now! But I haven't had anything to - …"  
  
"Yes! Lets go now!"  
  
"And I'm still in your cloths…"  
  
"Oh, that's okay, the fangirls will appreciate it!!" ^_^  
  
"Wha- what fangirls!?"  
  
"You know, they're the judges!"  
  
Seishirou grabbed the Flustered!Subaru's wrist and hauled him out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Toaster-san: "Woowoo! I want some action!!"  
  
Lain: "Wha… how'd you get in here!?"  
  
Toaster-san: "Shush, I never get to be in any of your fics…" *pout*  
  
Everyone: "Ahh…? There is a reason for that…."  
  
Toaster-san: "BAH! You guys are no fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Kamui: See, we can do foreshadowing just like CLAMP! ^_^ Only ours is Monty Python, not death and destruction, but maybe we could try that too…hey, that would be fun ^_^  
  
*audience backs away slowly*  
  
Lain: Kekekekeke…Oh yeah, btw, thanks for the reviews~! And don't worry, there IS a point to all this insanity. It will all be explained in the end…or will it? XD  
  
Kamui: To encourage more reviews, we will be inserting all those who review our story into future chapters of the story. Small parts, of course. Unless you don't want to be in our story…*shock* *gasp* *faint* *thud* *holds up fan that says* And now for something completely different…  
  
It was snowing. The sort of snow that manages to get blown right down the back of your shirt, or in Subaru's case, right up it. He shivered and tugged Seishirou's shirt around him tighter.  
  
"Oh Subaru kun, are you cold? Want me to carry you? ^_^"  
  
(Lain: Hey…I was about to say that!!  
  
Kamui: Great minds think alike. Or in this instant, great minds that need the same medication think alike!)  
  
Subaru nodded, let Seishirou scoop him up and carry him the rest of the way to the arcade.  
  
(Cut to unknown couple driving in a red car to the same arcade, presumably for the DDR competition. One of them seems to have Transparent Hair syndrome…)  
  
"I told you, we're going to be late! Drive faster!"  
  
The car pulled up to the arcade at the same moment Seishirou and Subaru arrived. The driver stepped out of the car and brushed snow of his shoulder.  
  
Seishirou glanced up at the man, recognizing him immediately. "Oh, hello Akio. Are you in the competition too?"  
  
"Yes, and we're going to win first place. What is first prize?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!!"  
  
"Oh Xellos, you're here too?"  
  
"Well, I guess it would seem that way, wouldn't it? Unless you miss me so much you're hallucinating. ^_^"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Xellos. So who is your dancing partner?"  
  
"His name's Zel kun! Say hi!"  
  
"nn…"  
  
"Come on, Zel…"  
  
"nn…"  
  
"Aw, you're no fun anymore."  
  
"But it's my only line…"  
  
(Kamui falls out of her chair. "WAH!!" Lain laughs. "On with the show…hey, there's a razor." "Yeah, it's my best friend." "…anyways…")  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
"So, shall we go in?"  
  
"nn…"  
  
The group of six walked into the arcade, greeted a bit too friendly by one of the judges. Yuzuriha.  
  
"Hello, boys! ^_^ Subaru san, what are you doing here, and with the Sakurazukamori? You weren't home last night…know what I mean? Say no more, say no more. Wink wink, nudge nudge. ^_^"  
  
Poor Subaru snuggled closer to Seishirou.  
  
(Lain: FANSERVICE!! ^_^)  
  
"Oh, you all should hurry up, the rest of the judges and I are about to brief the participants. Come on!"  
  
All seven gathered around the judges' panel next to the DDR machine. Subaru recognized a few people, but no one he knew too well. Yuzuriha took her seat next to Tomoyo.  
  
(Kamui: We REALLY need medication…)  
  
"All right, everyone! These are the rules. You have to pass a song with at least a C. The first song will be chosen by the couple, the remaining songs are to be picked by the judges. Severe damage to the machines will result in immediate disqualification. The person who damaged it will have to pay for it. We have a few replacements on hand, just in case…*ahem*…" Yuzuriha glances at Heero. Hotaru picks up where she left off.  
  
"Anyways, freestyling is allowed…if you can manage that…it will be judged by crowd reaction. Nothing inappropriate. Our first couple is Eriol and Li!"  
  
"I told you I don't wanna do this."  
  
"But Sakura san thought you'd like it…"  
  
"Ok! ^_^"  
  
"Hey, this one looks fun…"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
(Lain: The pure snow up in the mountains is chewy. And blue. *eats her ice cream*)  
  
Tomoyo got her video camera out. "Song selected! It's Pink Dinosaur! Sakura chan will love this, Li kun!"  
  
"nn…"  
  
And so the song began.  
  
Eriol did remarkably well. Of course. Li, however…  
  
"K'SO!!…SHIMATTA!!…"  
  
He stomped along, two complete beats behind.  
  
They lost.  
  
Eriol grabbed a dejected Li and led him out the door into the snow, attempting to hide his disappointment…  
  
Tomoyo lowered her video camera. "Aww…"  
  
Joan lifted her head from the list of participants  
  
(Lain: PANTS!)  
  
and looked up the next couple. "Ah…Heero and Duo, you're up next!"  
  
Somewhere in the crowd, someone mumbled, "Oh, gods…"  
  
~~~  
  
Lain: Did ya see it did ya see it?! PANTS! Right at the end of that word! BWA HA HA!  
  
Kamui: I think you have a pants fetish, you might wanna see someone about that…  
  
Lain: Hey Gateau, where are Marron's pants? *chide chide*  
  
Kamui: No one's gonna get that…  
  
Lain: Inside jokes, people! ^_^ FUUMA IS GOD!  
  
Kamui: They won't get THAT, either…  
  
Lain: Me, Kamui and Toaster san have started-  
  
Kamui: You just sort of assumed that I'd-  
  
Lain: Shut up. Anyway, we've started our own religion. We worship Fuuma. Fuuma is god. We love Fuuma. And so does Kamui. Fuuma is Kamui's sex god. *grins and laughs*  
  
Kamui: Don't listen to her! She's making it all up!  
  
Lain: Kekekekeke… 


End file.
